The switch
by LunarMoonfall12
Summary: What if Fairy tail mages and wizards life switched now Lucy has Laxus life while Laxus has Lucy life. Jude and Ivan are nice and kind, Raven tail is a good and legal guild. Sabertooth is a caring guild like Fairy tail, Layla and Julia is alive. It's all very confusing with all this wacky adventures Full summary inside. Pairings (Lalu, RoVi, Cayer,Jerza, Neredy, and more)
1. Chapter 1

**The summary**

 **In this world everything is opposite Lucy is now grand daughter of Master Markov daughter of Ivan and Ivan is good having his own guild Raven tail that's a legal guild. Laxus is now son Jude and Layla also Layla and Julia (Lucy's mom in this story) are alive. Jude is normal guy and Ivan is rich, Ivan and Jude is kind and nice. This wacky adventure is here to begin (Also the phantom arc never happened but Juvia and Gajeel is there also this is after GmG also Lucy has Laxus personality and Laxus has Lucy personality except Lucy and Laxus are virgins and Lucy isn't that hot headed)**

* * *

 **So this part is to explain some things about there personal and looks and other important stuff also My OC is still there (You got to rad my profile to understand the my OC also I adjusted some things also with ' ' means its is nickname)**

 **The Dreyars Family**

 **Lucy 'Melody' Dreyar**

 **Age:20**

 **Personality: Arrogant, smart, kind, caring, cocky, hot headed, modest, flirty,(AN adding some Lucy real personality)**

 **Fairy tail mark location/color: right shoulder in black**

 **Fav color: Turquoise**

 **Relatives**

 **Dad: Ivan Dreyar**

 **Mom: Julia Lilia**

 **Sister: Violet 'Vixen' Dreyar**

 **Brother: Tyler 'Tiger' Dreyar**

 **Magic: Dragon Fairy transformation, teleportation, arc of time, solid script and celestial spirits magic(AN she has all twelve Yukino uses a different magic) also resitance from stone eyes and figure eyes**

 **Looks: Same looks just different clothes**

 **Hair: Blonde to her hips and style is wavy with a purple head band**

 **Eyes: Brown**

 **Clothes:**

 **Everyday: Leather jacket with purple tank top, black leggings with black heel boots 3 inches under her knee always with soundpod with her turquoise head phones, with skull bracelet, hair in her normal style**

 **Formal: Black dress reach to her feet with a slit opening to the thigh, black heels with gold belt just under bust with a golden heart necklace with her hair in a fancy style in a bun, black diamond earrings**

 **Sleeping: Teal tank top with black shorts just enough to cover her butt, Hair in a pony tail**

 **Workout: Red tank top with crimson stripes on the side with black leggings to her thigh with blue tennis shoes with her soundpod and ear plugs**

 **Swimming: Black string one piece swim suit**

 **Party: strapless teal with golden belt, hair down, matching heels, with diamond pearl earrings, with a sapphire necklace and bracelet**

 **GmG: Leather jacket, purple tube top with white Fairy tail elblem, black shorts with the same sound pod and head phones**

 **Violet 'Vixen' Dreyar**

 **Age: 21**

 **The Information for looks and personality is the same**

 **Fav color: Purple**

 **Fairy tail mark placement/color: Left shoulder in purple**

 **Relatives**

 **Dad: Ivan Drayer**

 **Mom: Julia Lilia**

 **Sister: Lucy 'Melody' Dreyar**

 **Twin brother: Tyler 'Tiger' Dreyar**

 **Hair: Blonde**

 **Eyes: Blue**

 **Magic: Celestial Dragon slaying 3 gen, Take over, teleportation, memory make, re quip the knight, telepathy, time of arc, solid script and celestial spirits magic (AN all members of the Dreyar family have teleportation including Ivan and Julia also not including the parents in this)also resitance from stone eyes and figure eyes**

 **Add the everyday wear wit a leather jacket, and sound pod and purple headphones and with workout wear add sound pod with ear plugs**

 **Tyler 'Tiger' Dreyar**

 **Age: 21**

 **Fav color: Green**

 **Fairy tail mark placemet/Color : right shoulder in really deep blue**

 **Relatives**

 **Personality: Kind, Caring, tough, cheerful, party animal, and athletic**

 **Dad: Ivan Dreyar**

 **Mom: Julia Lilia**

 **Sisters: Lucy and his twin Violet**

 **Hair: Black**

 **Eyes:Blue**

 **Magic: Earth and water dragon slaying 3 gen, Take over, teleportation, memory make, re quip the knight, arc of time, and solid script also resitance from stone eyes and figure eyes**

 **Clothes**

 **Everyday: leather jacket white dress shirt, black pants and shoes and sound pod and green headphones**

 **Formal: Black suit**

 **Workout: a white tank top with brown cargo shorts and soundpod with ear plugs and has green tennis shoes**

 **Swim suit: green swimsuit with blue waves**

 **Party:Same as everyday**

 **GmG: same thing for everyday wear just without the sound pods and ear plugs**

 **The Heartfillia Family**

 **Laxus 'Bolt' Heartfillia**

 **Age: 20**

 **Personality: Bubbly, Sweet, Caring, Smart, tough, stubborn, athletic, and polite**

 **Fav color: yellow**

 **Fairy tail mark placement/color: right chest black inside the tattoo**

 **Realatives**

 **Dad: Jude Heartfillia**

 **Mom: Layla Dawn**

 **Sister: Evergreen Heartfillia**

 **Brother: Freed Heartfillia**

 **Hair:Blonde**

 **Eyes: Grey/Blue**

 **Magic: Lighting dragon slaying 2 gen, runes, and resitance to stone eyes and figure eyes**

 **clothes**

 **Everyday: Same as before**

 **Formal: Black suit with a purple dress shirt under and red tie and black shoes**

 **workout: black tank top with black shorts to his knee and black tennis shoes**

 **swim suit: black trunks with yellow lighting patterns**

 **Party: same as everyday**

 **GmG: Same as usual**

 **Evergreen 'Fairy' Heartfilllia**

 **Age: 19**

 **Personality: same as before**

 **Fav color: emerald green**

 **Fairy tail mark placemen/color: same**

 **Hair: Light brown**

 **Eyes: dark brown (AN like my eyes)**

 **Relatives**

 **Dad: Jude Heartfillia**

 **Mom: Layla Dawn**

 **Brothers: Freed and Laxus**

 **Magic: Fairy and stone eyes and runes also resitance to stone eyes and figure eyes**

 **Clothes**

 **Everyday: same**

 **Formal: green dress with a slit up to her thigh with matching heels, emerald earrings and necklace**

 **workout: green cropped tank top with black shorts and black tennis shoes**

 **Swim suit: Green string bikini**

 **Party: Short green dress with see through stockings with green heels**

 **GmG: everyday wear**

 **Freed 'Darkness' Heartfillia**

 **Age: 20**

 **Fav color: red**

 **Fairytail mark placement/color: left hand light green**

 **Realitves**

 **Dad: Jude heartfillia**

 **Mom: Layla Dawn**

 **Sister: Evergreen**

 **Brother: Laxus**

 **Magic: Memory make, runes and resitane to stne eyes and figure eyes**

 **Clothes**

 **Everyday: same**

 **Formal: Red suit with white under shirt with a black tie with a matching shoes**

 **Workout: red tank top with black shorts to his knees, and green tennis shoes**

 **Swimsuit: Green trunks with red tips**

 **GmG: Usual everyday**

* * *

 **Please review in the next chapter will be the other families and**

 **sorry if this seems short but I have lack of sleep and a head ache there ill be a longer one maybe~Violetfairy12**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry but not at the story just yet I need to explain some things about the story I swear next 2 chapter will be the story**

 **Also I need make some OC so PM if you want in this story I atleast 2 OCs to make the next 2 chapter I just need**

 **Name:**

 **Personlaity:**

 **Look:**

 **Backstory:**

 **Magic:**

 **Dislikes**

 **Likes:**

 **stuff like that and I change magic to a opposite kind like fire to water but if I can't find a opposite magic then I keep it of change it**

 **The Scarlett Family**

 **Erza 'Titania' Scarlett**

 **Age:19**

 **Personality: Tough, caring, stubborn, impatient, hot headed, smart, nice,**

 **Fav color: blue (AN you know why)**

 **Fairy tail mark placement/color: Right shoulder blue**

 **Relatives**

 **Dad: Justin Deless (Dead)**

 **Mom: Amber Healia**

 **Hair: Scarlet**

 **Eyes: Brown**

 **Magic: Re quip the knight**

 **Clothes**

 **Everyday: Same**

 **Formal: Red dress Strap in front are criss crossed, there is a slit to her thigh with red velvet pumps, ruby earrings and necklace**

 **Workout: A red cropped top and yellow shorts with white tennis shoes, hair in a pony tail, tennis hat**

 **Swimsuit: yellow bikini with red mark on the right side of the bikini**

 **Party: a purple short strapless dress with matching heels and sapphire earrings**

 **GmG: the same thing she wore when in the beginning of the fight between Erza, Kagura and Minerva**

 **The Strauss Family**

 **Mirajane 'Demon' Strauss**

 **Age:19**

 **Personlaity: Stubborn, rude, caring, arrogaunt, cocky, tough,**

 **Fav color: Deep purple**

 **Fairy tail mark placement/color: Left thigh black**

 **Relatives:**

 **Dad: Jame Strauss (Unknown )**

 **Mom: Belle Mellota (Unknown)**

 **Sister: Lisanna 'Animal Mistress' Strauss**

 **Brother: Elfman 'Beast arm' Strauss**

 **Hair: White in a pony tail with purple ribbon (AN she is in her rebel days forever)**

 **Eyes: blue**

 **Magic: Takeover Demon souls**

 **Clothes: purple tank top straps in form of a X with black mini skirt with a white studded belt with black heel boots that up to her knees**

 **Formal: black string dress with a slit up to her thigh with black heels with skull on the heel strap with hair in the same style, and black diamond earrings**

 **Workout: Black sport bra with short black shorts with black tennis shoes, hair in the same style in rebel days**

 **Swimsuit: purple one piece with any cloth at the sides**

 **Party: strapless black tight dress with matching heels with a skull earrings**

 **GmG: Same as everyday**

 **Elfman 'Beast Arm' Strauss**

 **Age: 18**

 **Fav color: white**

 **Fairy tail mark placement/color: left side black**

 **Personality: Loyal, caring, brave,**

 **Relatives**

 **Dad: James Strauss (Unknown)**

 **Mom: Belle Melloto (Unknown)**

 **Sisters: Lisanna and Mirajane**

 **Hair: White**

 **Eyes: Blue**

 **Magic: Take over beast souls**

 **Clothes**

 **Everyday:Same**

 **Formal: Black suit**

 **Workout, Party, GmG: Same**

 **Swimsuit: Same in OVA 5**

 **Lisanna 'Animal Mistress' Strauss**

 **Age: 17**

 **Personality: kind, caring, sweet, nice, funny,**

 **Fav color: pink**

 **Fairy tail mark placement/color: white left thigh**

 **Relatives**

 **Dad: James Strauss (Unknown)**

 **Mom: Belle Melloto (Unknown)**

 **Sister: Mirajane**

 **Brother: Elfman**

 **Hair: White**

 **Eyes: Blue**

 **Magic: Take over animal soul**

 **Clothes**

 **Everyday: Blue tupe top with two strings around the neck connected with a silver hoop on the shirt with white pants with white heel boots**

 **Formal: Red velvet dress and slit to her thigh with matching pumps and white belt on her hips with ruby earrings**

 **Workout: Green tank top with black shorts with green tennis shoes**

 **Swimsuit: white ruffle bikini**

 **Party: Green heartline dress with green heels with emerald earrings**

 **GmG: same with everyday with green color kind**

 **The Dragneel Family**

 **Natsu 'seaeaster' Dragneel**

 **Age: 20**

 **Fav color: Red**

 **Personality: Biopolar, dumb, loyal, destrutive, caring,**

 **Fairy tail mark placement/color:right shoulder red**

 **Relalives**

 **Dad/foster: Era (AN the earth dragon)**

 **Mom/Foster: Aqua**

 **Sister: Wendy Marvell (She took Era last name)**

 **Brother: Zeref Dragneel (AN check the fairy tail wiki its true)**

 **Hair: Pink**

 **Eyes: Black**

 **Magic: water dragon slayer and earth dragon slayer**

 **Clothes: same in the episodes**

 **Wendy 'Air mistress' Marvell**

 **Age: 12**

 **Fav color: sky blue**

 **Personlity: shy, kind, caring, sweet, smart,**

 **Fairy tail mark placement/color: Left shoulder blue**

 **Relatives**

 **Dad/Foster: Era**

 **Mom/foster: Aqua**

 **Brother: Natsu Dragneel**

 **Hair: dark blue**

 **Eyes: Brown**

 **Magic: water and earth dragon slayer**

 **Clothes**

 **Everyday: Same during the episode 49**

 **Formal: a white dress with red boa with a white bow with outlined white fur**

 **Workout: same as GmG**

 **Swim suit: striped orange and white bikini**

 **Party: everyday outfit**

 **GmG: white sleeves with pink dress with brown heel less shoes**

 **The Mcgarden Family**

 **Levy 'Scripter' Mcgarden**

 **Age: 20 (AN I want her to be the same age as Lucy**

 **Personality: Same personality as Lucy**

 **Fav color: crismon**

 **Fairy tail mark placement/color: right shoulder blade white outlined orange**

 **Relatives**

 **Dad: Cray Mcgarden**

 **Mom: Judie Green**

 **Hair: Dark blue**

 **Eyes: Hazel**

 **Magic: solid script and runes**

 **clothes**

 **Everyday: black strapless short dress with purple ribbon around her neck connected to the dress (AN Levy has a bigger chest)**

 **Formal: velvet dress with a slit to the thighs with matching heels and ruby earring a necklace**

 **Workout: red cropped tank top with darker red at the sides with black shorts with black tennis shoes**

 **Swim suit: Dark blue Bikini**

 **Party: strapless black dress with black heels with skull earrings**

 **GmG: same as every day but with leather jacket**

 **The Redfox and Lockser and Fullbuster Family (AN there parents were friends and they were childhood friends)**

 **Gajeel 'Black steel' Redfox**

 **Age: 20**

 **Personality: Caring, kind, smart, tough, shy,**

 **Fav color: Black**

 **Fairy tail placement/color: Left shoulder Black**

 **Relatives**

 **Dad/foster: Metalicana**

 **Mom: (unknown)**

 **Hair: black**

 **Eyes: red**

 **Magic: Iron dragon slaying (also iron and shadow mode)**

 **Clothes**

 **Everyday:same**

 **Formal: black suit**

 **Workout: shirtless with black pants brown boots**

 **Swimsuit: black trunks**

 **Party: black dress shirt, white pants brown boots**

 **GmG: same**

 **Juvia 'Flames' Lockser**

 **Age: 20**

 **Personality: Tough, stubborn, shy (when Natsu is near also instead of crushing on Gray its Natsu), smart, caring,**

 **Fav color: dark blue**

 **Fairy tail mark placement/color: left thigh blue**

 **Relatives**

 **Dad: Flame Lockser (dead)**

 **Mom: Mellota June (dead)**

 **Uncle: (Unknown)**

 **Hair: blue**

 **Eyes: dark blue**

 **Magic: fire magic**

 **Clothes**

 **Everyday: leather jacket with red cropped tank top with X straps on her stomach with red mini skirt with red heel boots**

 **Formal: orange heartline dress with red pumps ruby earrings**

 **Workout: orange cropped tank top with black shorts with red tennis shoes**

 **Swim suit: red bikini with red flame patterned**

 **Party: red short dress with black studded belt with purple heels 3 inches higher with chains around the base of the shoes where the strap would be**

 **GmG: red shoulder shirt with white belt with black pants with sapphire necklace with black bootes to her knees**

 **Gray 'Sea Master' Fullbuster**

 **Age:20**

 **Personality: Tough, stubborn, kind, caring, loyal, stalkish (AN only to Juvia)**

 **Fav color: dark blue**

 **Fairy tail placement/color: left chest black**

 **Relatives**

 **Dad: Silver Fullbuster**

 **Mom: Hikaru Vastia (dead)**

 **Brother: Lyon Vastia**

 **Guardian: Ul Milkovich (dead)**

 **Hair: black**

 **Eyes: Dark blue**

 **Magic: water make magic**

 **Clothes**

 **Everyday: white dress shirt with black pants with a chain with a sword necklace from Ur and black dress shoes**

 **Formal: blue suit with white under shirt and red tie and matching dress shoes**

 **Workout: shirtless and same as every day**

 **Swimsuit: blue swim suit with wave designs**

 **party: same as before but with a leather jacket**

 **GmG: same at GmG when they first go there**

 **Lyon 'Silver warrior' Vastia**

 **Age: 21**

 **Fairy tail mark placement/color: left chest white (AN he is part of fairy tail just cause)**

 **Fav color: black**

 **personality: kind, caring, stalkish (AN he got a crush on lucy) smart,**

 **Relatives**

 **Dad: Silver Fullbuster**

 **Mom: Hikaru Vastia (dead)**

 **Brother: Gray Fullbuster**

 **Guardian: Ul Milkovich**

 **Hair: white**

 **Eyes: black**

 **Magic: water make**

 **Clothes: Same as before**

 **The Euffice and Cheyene**

 **Sting 'White dragon' Euffice**

 **age: 20**

 **personality: nice, caring, smart, loyal, shy, (AN yeah Sting can be this some how)**

 **Fav color: white**

 **Sabertooth mark placement/color: left shoulder white** **Relatives**

 **Dad/foster: Weisslogia**

 **Mom/foster: Skraidrum**

 **Brother: Rogue Cheyene**

 **Hair:Blonde**

 **Eyes: Blue**

 **Magic: White dragon slayer**

 **Clothes**

 **Everyday: same**

 **Formal: black suit**

 **Workout: Blue dress shirt with black pants with the same boots**

 **swimsuit: white swim suit with black tips**

 **party: same every day**

 **GmG: same every day**

 **Rogue 'shadow dragon' Cheyene**

 **Age: 20**

 **personality: cheerful, nice, caring, mysterouse, smart**

 **Fav color: black**

 **Sabertooth mark placement/ color: right shoulder black**

 **Relatives**

 **Dad/foster: Weisslogia**

 **Mom/foster: Skraidrum**

 **Brother: Sting Euffice**

 **Hair: Black**

 **Eyes: red**

 **Magic: Shadow dragon slayer**

 **Clothes**

 **Everyday: same**

 **Formal: black suit**

 **workout: gray dress suit black pants with tennis shoes**

 **Swim suit: black trunks with white tips**

 **party: same as everyday**

 **GmG: same as everyday**

 **The Orlando and Argia and Lore Family**

 **Minerva 'Lady' Orlando**

 **Age: 20**

 **personality: stubborn, smart, caring, nice, shy,**

 **Fav color: dark blue**

 **Sabertooth mark placement/ color: left wraist blue**

 **Relatives**

 **Dad: Jiemma Orlando (unknown and gone)**

 **Mom: (dead)**

 **Hair: black**

 **Eyes: Green**

 **Magic: Territory**

 **Clothes**

 **Everyday: strapless frount dress is blue and back is dark blue with and one side in connected with pins with dark blue gloves with a slit in the dress up to her thigh**

 **Formal: same as everyday**

 **workout: blue sports bra with blue shorts and black tennis shoes**

 **swim suit: black bikini**

 **party: dark blue short strapless tight dress with blue heels**

 **GmG: same as before at the fifth day at GmG**

 **Sorano 'Angel' Argia**

 **Age 23**

 **Personality: nice, loyal, dreamer, good, protective**

 **Fav color: white**

 **Fairy tail mark placement/ color: left shoulder white**

 **Relatives**

 **Parents: (dead)**

 **Sister: Yukino Argia**

 **Hair: white**

 **Eyes: purple**

 **Magic: angel magic**

 **Clothes**

 **Everyday: same with a white cloak with white feathers at the bottom**

 **Formal: White dress with golden belt at bottom covered in feathers with with blue heels with white feathers on the straps of the heels**

 **Workout: blue tank top with shorts and tennis shoes**

 **swim suit: white bikini**

 **Party: blue short dress with white feathers at the bottom part and white heels**

 **GmG: everday but with out the cloak**

 **Yukino 'star' Argia**

 **Age: 21**

 **Personality: nice, caring, kind, sweet, shy,**

 **Fav color: blue**

 **Fairy tail mark placement/color: left wraist red**

 **Relatives**

 **Parents (dead)**

 **Sister: Sorano 'Angel' Argia**

 **Hair: light blue down to her lower back**

 **eyes: brown**

 **magic: star dragon slayer**

 **Clothes**

 **Everyday: green tube top with feathers around her neck connected to the tube top with white pants with white boots to her knees**

 **Formal: Blue heartline dress with a black belt on her hips with a slit to her with dark blue heels with sapphire necklaces**

 **workout: green tank top with dark blue and tennis shoes**

 **swim suit: light blue bikini**

 **party: light blue short dress with bottom part covered with some feathers dark blue heels**

 **GmG: same as GmG**

 **Rufus 'Memory warrior' Lore**

 **Age: 21**

 **Personality: mysteroius, caring, nice, smart, calm**

 **Fav color: red**

 **Sabertooth mark placement/color: right shoulder red**

 **Relatives**

 **Parents: (dead)**

 **Hair: blonde**

 **Eyes:dark green**

 **magic: memory make and telekiness**

 **clothes**

 **everyday: same**

 **formal: black suit**

 **workout: red shirt with black shorts to his knees with red tenniss shoes**

 **swim suit: red with black tips**

 **party: same as everyday**

 **GmG: same as everyday**

* * *

 **Please review**

 **Check out TigerTyler7~Violetfairy12**


	3. AN

**Please read important**

 **Hey guys first AN ever huh anyway this is about all my stories the first is The twins of elements only 3 people voted on my poll one was ask personally to Tiger also zero people ask to be OCS in any of my stories only a guest for ToD**

 **Rufus:1**

 **Lyon:2**

 **Rogue:0**

 **All with different endings:0**

 **Secret somebody:0**

 **I feel depressed and sad with my stories a lot of people are wayyyyy better than me at this not a lot of things are good in my life I have little sweet moments with my parents and my brother but the rest is hell, anoyying and makes me want to curse a lot and sorta a couple months ago I felt really depressed and like no one would car if I died well at least my family *sighs***

 **anyway the second story is the boyfriend survey don't lose hope on it I willl update it when I get back it Dayton also**

 **Nalu:1**

 **lalu:1**

 **rolu:1**

 **the rest 0**

 **the third story is The switch yeah im sorry that i didn't get to the story but as I told you i need 2 to 3 OCS I already got 1 Kasumi but I need more OCS again if u like to become an OC in any story I write please tell me by PMing me k anyway**

 **the fourth story is Love potion of poison keys even if it said complete I will update it on random one shots I think of**

 **the fifth story is Scandel yeah that's a complete story so I won't update it -_-**

 **the sixth story is Violet is back I won't update that story anymore because I lost the spark to write it**

 **Anyway arigoto for reading it all~Violetfairy12**


	4. Goodbye sorry

p style="text-align: center;"strongemHey guys I know /em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemI haven't been updating in a long time/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemand I'm deeply sorry/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongembut after alot of/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemthinking I decided/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemthat I'm not going to update on this website anymore/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemI'm moving all of my stories to Quotev/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemI know I said I would update more/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemand to re write my stories, but it's/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemmore easier to write in quotev because here I don't/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemfeel the spark needed to write anymore even now I don't feel /em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemit while writing this and in Quotev I will be able to post more chapters, correct spelling,/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemand I'm on their more often and to all my loyal/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemreaders I'm extreamly sorry and I really hope/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemyou see my stories on Quotev for a new era of my writing,/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemHonestly I'm truly sorry that I broke promises, stopped stories, completely forgot some stories,/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemand to all the friends I made during my time here I hope will still read my stories and to know if your loyal/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemto me then please review to tell me that your still read my stories on Quotev don't worry /em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemI might come back it's highly unlikely but If you message me I will respond here/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemGood bye loyal readers~/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemLunarMoonFall12/em/strong/p 


End file.
